Actinobolin is an experimental drug (IND applied for ) developed originally as a potential anti-tumor agent. It appears to have an inhibitory effect of Streptococcus mutans and has been claimed to prevent the development of caries in rats. This study is attempting to reproduce the results of unconfirmed studies and to investigate additive effect of fluoride at varying levels.